


【奎八】都是杨桃惹的祸

by SeeMySTARSinSummerTime



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeMySTARSinSummerTime/pseuds/SeeMySTARSinSummerTime
Summary: *伪现背ABO，奎A x 八O，无其他cp*著名的杨桃直播衍生小短篇，配合视频食用更佳😋*梗来自@我磕的西皮永远幸福 的看图说话（原图指路*3k+，成员的ABO属性私设，OOC抱歉*ABO多为私设没有统一标准，这里在常见设定上有一些私设，不要在意细节
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 11





	【奎八】都是杨桃惹的祸

【1st bite】  
事情是从什么时候开始失控的？  
徐明浩神情恍惚面色潮红地躺在金珉奎身下，被自家alpha的气息包裹着，情动的omega身体极为敏感，alpha的触碰在徐明浩全身四处点火，让他无暇去想事情的前因后果。

徐明浩酒店房间的房门紧闭，室内浓郁的檀木和海洋气息交织着，随着金珉奎顶弄的节奏徐明浩觉得自己像是漂浮在大海上。  
他下意识抓紧了散发出木质香气的金珉奎——就像在海上风暴中紧抓着唯一一块浮木的人。  
“珉奎……”  
被情欲占据理智的金珉奎听到徐明浩的呢喃醒了点神，他放缓了动作低头亲吻徐明浩。  
“明浩呀……以后离灿那小子远点，知道吗？”说完又是一个深深的顶弄，刺激得徐明浩无法用语言回应。

“对了，是因为灿……”  
徐明浩终于想起这场带着浓重醋意的情事的起因，还有那颗杨桃的味道。

1个小时前徐明浩房间——  
“明浩，你还没到日子吧？”晚饭后经纪人找到徐明浩房间，徐明浩正拿着手机在和金珉奎聊天。  
今晚预定除文俊辉外的婆队3人要开个V LIVE，但李灿刚分化为alpha没多久，还不能熟练的控制信息素，偏偏临近徐明浩的发情期。  
爱豆组合间为了保障成员们的状态，一般会让成员之间找一个固定标记伙伴，但毕竟是上升期的爱豆，公司只允许进行临时标记。  
徐明浩的队内固定标记伙伴是金珉奎，虽然不确定他们以后会不会真的成为伴侣，但alpha天生占有欲强烈，经纪人怕会出意外还是再三确认道。

“还没呢，巡演期到日子我也会打抑制剂的，哥放心吧。”徐明浩笑笑示意经纪人放心。  
然而经纪人却皱了皱眉：“先看看日子，公演只剩安可场，不撞上公演就别打抑制剂了，反正珉奎也在呢，抑制剂打多了对身体不好，你们注意点就好。”  
徐明浩闻言笑着点了点头：“嗯，哥放心我会看着办的。”  
“好，那你们现在开直播吧，顺荣、灿！”权顺荣和李灿听到经纪人的呼唤才走进房间，笑嘻嘻的和徐明浩招手。  
“来吧。”徐明浩准备收起手机，才看到说话的功夫金珉奎发了好几条消息。

[珉汪：明浩呀今晚让我过去嘛~~٩(๑>◡<๑)۶]  
[珉汪：我找到一种很好喝的酒哦！想不想喝！(´ڡ`)]  
[珉汪：明浩浩浩浩~~~怎么不回我了……]  
[珉汪：还在巡演期我不会乱来的你放心啦好不好，没回复就是默许了哦！]  
[珉汪：我过去了哦，我真的去了哦~]  
[珉汪：我来啦哈哈哈哈哈！(*^▽^*)]

[宝贝浩浩：看V LIVE，别乱来]  
[V LIVE通知：SEVENTEEN的直播开始啦，快来看看吧~]

金珉奎正兴致勃勃准备出门，就接连收到了两条消息提醒，看到“别乱来”几个字，金珉奎虽然不情不愿但还是撇撇嘴走回床边。  
“明明人就在隔壁，却要我隔着屏幕看你，明浩真是无情……”

话虽这么说，但一看到屏幕中的徐明浩，金珉奎还是立刻咧嘴笑了起来。  
也许是怕哥哥弟弟们热，房间内空调开得猛，体弱的徐明浩便在黑色短袖外又穿着一件米色的针织开衫，脸上虽然还残留着公演时强烈的眼妆，现下也看起来温柔极了。  
屏幕中一旁的hoshi拿着个不知名的水果不停念叨着“现在几点”，金珉奎满心满眼都是被哥哥逗笑的徐明浩，然而开场没几分钟就突然看到忙内dino以一个半抱的姿势靠近了徐明浩。

屏幕里的徐明浩表情出现了一瞬间的怔楞，屏幕外的金珉奎看到徐明浩的表情，笑容也瞬间凝固了。

【2nd bite】  
徐明浩一开始就坐在离镜头最近的地方拿着手机，权顺荣知道徐明浩快到日子了，作为一个成熟的alpha他能很好地控制信息素，但还是自觉坐在离徐明浩远一点的地方。  
“珉奎那家伙要是吃起醋来可不是好应付的。”权顺荣坐在远处面带微笑内心碎碎念，经纪人不知道实情，但成员们对珉奎和明浩到底是不是来真的可是清楚的很。

这么玩闹之间三人讨论起了手里水果的名字，还向粉丝“求助”互动。  
权顺荣带着看透一切的笑容与徐明浩保持“安全距离”，然而李灿才刚分化不久完全还没有作为alpha的自觉，为了看清粉丝留言他往镜头前凑去，为了借力支起身子，手撑在徐明浩身后的沙发靠背上，几乎半抱着徐明浩。

一股带着点苦涩的青无花果味道袭来，和手里的不知名水果有着相似的青涩果实香气。  
徐明浩一瞬间被来自alpha的气息压制，表情瞬间怔楞，后知后觉这味道来自眼前的忙内李灿。  
少年alpha还不懂得很好的控制信息素，徐明浩虽然是个成熟的omega，但临近发情期过剩的信息素在压制下还是泄露了丝毫，引得靠近哥哥的李灿不自觉释放了自己的气息。  
两股气息飘散在密闭的房间内，权顺荣没忍住在镜头前也慌了手脚。

看到一脸慌张的权顺荣和突然不说话的徐明浩，镜头前闻不到信息素味道的beta经纪人还不知道怎么了，但隔壁的金珉奎一看徐明浩的表情就猜到发生了什么。  
更要命的是，金珉奎的笑容还凝固在脸上，为了看清粉丝留言的dino甚至站起来凑到镜头前，完全把徐明浩搂在了怀里。

“灿这小子……”金珉奎恨不得现在就立刻冲到徐明浩房间，他发了个消息给经纪人问自己能不能过去，还没收到回复就看到屏幕中徐明浩把手机放在了桌子上。  
看到因为这样徐明浩换了个座位逃开了李灿的怀抱，金珉奎才稍稍收起了醋意。  
金珉奎一边等待回复一边继续看着直播，迟迟收不到经纪人回复的他有点郁闷，四下看了看便把手边原本要带去和徐明浩一起喝的酒打开猛灌了几杯。  
直到有点微醺，金珉奎终于等到了经纪人同意他过去并嘱咐不要乱说话的通知。

“哼，我不说话，我要直播在线打忙内了！”  
晕晕乎乎的金珉奎“哐”的一声打开了徐明浩的房门，在屋中几人的注视下走进了镜头。

金珉奎进屋后一言不发，徐明浩泄露出丝丝缕缕的气息让他稍微冷静了一点，因此他没有立刻走到徐明浩身边，而是蹲在了权顺荣身边。  
权顺荣在开门的瞬间就闻到了金珉奎身上的酒气，他庆幸金珉奎还有点理智没在镜头前做什么出格的事，立马捂住了蹲在自己身边的金珉奎的嘴，无声地劝告他别乱来。

如权顺荣所愿，金珉奎确实没乱来，他不过是故意拿过徐明浩亲过的苹果，在同一个位置亲了一下后，啃了一口还大声地吮吸，让徐明浩不知道想起了什么在一边低头暗笑。  
又不过是故做性感地吃葡萄，搞得徐明浩暗自面红耳赤，然而东北汉子绝不会轻易被调戏，徐明浩立刻反击“葡萄没洗”，金珉奎无奈地抿嘴笑了笑。  
“自家媳妇儿皮，还能怎么办？”

经纪人看着镜头前几人气氛融洽终于放下了心，原本还担心从进门开始就情绪不对的金珉奎乱来，现在看起来金珉奎不仅没惹乱子，反而让徐明浩也放松了很多。  
金珉奎进来后徐明浩有了自家alpha气息的抚慰，终于没再被忙内的气息干扰，还情不自禁的在镜头前对金珉奎上了两次手，又是抬下巴又是整理头发，惹得金珉奎一个没忍住差点扑进徐明浩怀里。

“我还是坐远点吧……再这么下去要把持不住了。”  
金珉奎逃也似地离开了徐明浩身边，坐到最后方闭口不言等待直播赶紧结束，心里已经开始盘算要怎么跟徐明浩度过这个美好的夜晚了。

可我们的新手alpha小忙内李灿，对方才的暗潮涌动完全不知情，在他珉奎哥离开后又不自觉地贴近了徐明浩。

“啪！”  
金珉奎说到做到，直播在线打忙内了。

【3rd bite】  
金珉奎不过是刚坐回位置而已，身旁的李灿立刻又凑了上去抱住了徐明浩，饶是金珉奎记得不能乱说话，忍了又忍终是没忍住一巴掌打在了李灿屁股上。  
“我知道了，知道了……”李灿再迟钝也闹明白了金珉奎的意思，无奈地笑着坐回金珉奎身旁。  
金珉奎喝了酒才不在乎别人会不会看出他的醋意，单纯的像个恶作剧得逞的小孩子那样得意的笑着，徐明浩扭头看着这样的他也只有宠溺地笑了笑。

“直播快点结束就好了。”微醺的金珉奎带着调皮的性感，徐明浩第一次在与粉丝见面的时候生出这样的想法。  
“想尽情拥抱这样的珉奎。”

可当半个小时后徐明浩躺在床上，他突然后悔生出了不久前的想法——喝了酒又吃了醋的金珉奎，完全化身为了永动机。

“又不专心了？嗯？”金珉奎低哑的声音把徐明浩从回忆里拽了回来：“我要惩罚明浩了哦……”  
晚上喝的酒早就在情欲中蒸发殆尽，金珉奎从发泄式的情事中清醒过来，速度也慢了下来，导致一不留神徐明浩竟然走起了神。  
“呀……够了……明天还有安可场公演，我没到日子呃……都要被你搞得要提前了……”

下了直播的徐明浩心里存着让金珉奎吃醋了的愧疚，才半推半就地破了巡演期不让碰的规定，谁知道金珉奎一开始就停不下来。

“不行，明浩被灿抱了好几次，我要全部补回来。”  
“你是傻的么，灿才刚分化什么都不懂呀你轻点！……哈……你干嘛跟他较劲嘛……”  
金珉奎当然知道李灿没错，也不是真的在吃李灿的醋，只是他的东北小棉花难得破戒，看他明明也很享受却非要口是心非的推拒也很有意思不是吗？

“哼，要怪就怪杨桃吧！”  
“这又是什么没道理的话……”  
徐明浩用仅剩一丝的理智挤出了这句话，便立刻被金珉奎低头堵上了嘴巴，被亲到心神恍惚的徐明浩终于顾不上还嘴。

至于第二天徐明浩腰酸背痛的上了安可场，金珉奎为此撒娇卖萌哄了两天，徐明浩最终还是扛不住爱的攻势，让他上了处于发情期的自己的床，那就是后话了。


End file.
